1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-use port in an electronic device and to devices that are insertable in the multiple-use port. The present invention also relates to a replacement device for a removable RJ-11 jack and a multi-use port into which the jack is plugged. The replacement device may be any one of a variety of devices including an RJ-45 removable jack, an interface cable connection, an infrared receive and transmit device, a video interface, a compact flash memory card, and the like. The multi-use port is standardizable to receive any and all of the above-mentioned devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
The advent of the Personal Computer Modem Card International Association card (PCMCIA card) has allowed for the development of various connectors thereto. Some connectors access the PCMCIA card by plugging directly thereinto by a lateral attachment. Others plug thereinto by connecting with an extendable jack, such as an XJACK.RTM. manufactured by 3Com, corporation of santa clara, california that is released by a push and that receives a plug either vertically, horizontally, or at an angle thereto.
One problem that has arisen is that various international safety standards require a minimum gap between the tip and ring pins and the remaining pins. For example, in a 15-pin connector, the gap must be between 1.4 mm and 2.5 mm. The typical Honda-style 15-pin connector does not allow for this large of a gap to chassis ground or to the secondary circuits that may be connected in pins 4 through 15. As such, a typical PCMCIA card has limitations where such safety standards are required.
Another problem in the prior art is that connections to PCMCIA cards often have custom-shaped cables and interconnections that use a variety of connectors. These connection schemes are often unique and have a singular interface method or require "podules" or other bulky adapters. Some manufacturers have had custom interfaces molded directly into the end of the PCMCIA card. These custom interfaces also require the use of custom cables,
Another problem that existed was that most use of off-the-shelf connectors causes them to be susceptible to damage due to the mounting at the face of the connector and due to shallow penetration on the interface. A most common type of failure of the typical cables are the connectors due to their fragility.
Another common problem is that several connectors to PCMCIA cards can be easily disengaged because a locking mechanism is not provided.
What is needed in the art is a multimedia interconnection port that overcomes the problems of the prior art. It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a system for interconnect modularity with an electronic communication card that standardizes the electronic link for a variety of devices such as interconnects, transceivers, and video units.
It would be an advancement in the art to provide a system for interconnect modularity with a PCMCIA card that provides a locking mechanism therefore and that standardizes the electronic link for a variety of devices such as interconnect, transceivers, and video units.
Such connector ports, electronic devices, and systems are disclosed and claimed herein.